Nott
| Type = Player Character | Actor = Sam Riegel |First = |Appearances = |Last = |Count = 13 | AppID = Nott | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C9App = true | Name = Nott | AKA = Nott the Brave | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Goblin | Class = Rogue (Arcane Trickster) | Age = * Unknown; approx. 6–9 years old * 12th of Fessuran, 826 P.D. (arbitrary birthday chosen by Caleb ) | Alignment = | Languages = Common; Goblin; Halfling; Thieves' Cant | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = * Felderwin Village, Wildemount (closest settlement to her clan) * Trostenwald, Wildemount | Family = | Connections = Caleb Widogast (friend) Mighty Nein (party member) | Profession = Thief/Con Artist | StatsRef = | Level = 3 | HP = 31 | AC = 16 | DC = 13 | Str = 11 | Dex = 19 | Con = 14 | Int = 16 | Wis = 11 | Cha = 5 | Fanart = }} Nott, also known as Nott the Brave, is a goblin rogue. She is played by Sam Riegel. Description Appearance Nott has green skin, green hair, and yellow eyes. Her clothes are not in great condition, much like her traveling companion, Caleb. She hides her face with a hood and a porcelain mask. Nott is three feet tall. Personality Nott hides in the shadows a lot because she knows goblins are not welcome in this part of the Dwendalian Empire. She has been described as "jumpy" and gets nervous very easily. Nott has kleptomaniacal tendencies that she seems to temper by drinking alcohol. Nott hates water and dogs. Biography Background Nott is originally from a goblin clan that typically roams around Felderwin Village. She had a falling out with her goblin clan, so she avoids the Felderwin area. Pre-Stream Nott apparently saved Caleb's life before they met the rest of the group. Five or six months before the party met in Trostenwald, she and Caleb escaped from prison. Chapter 9 ' ' Setting a trap against Nott, Fjord and Molly wished to learn the reason why she was rifling through their things and trying to get Fjord's letter to the Soltryce Academy. While charmed by Molly, Nott revealed her desire to give the letter to Caleb so that he could fulfill his potential of becoming a very powerful wizard. She expressed that the rest of the Mighty Nein aren't able to help her. She expressed her fears of being discovered while by the many dangers they would likely run into on their travels north, and that she needed Caleb to live to protect, save, and ultimately change her form from that of a goblin . Relationships Caleb Widogast Caleb is Nott's travel companion. Caleb has said he owes a lot to Nott for having saved his life. The two are very protective of each other. Nott and Caleb apparently have a number of practiced cons that they presumably engage in in order to procure coin. After coming under scrutiny for the incident at the carnival, Caleb asked Nott to refrain from any cons for the time being. Nott said that their relationship is like that of a parent and her child but with Nott being the parent. She says that she is protecting Caleb so that he is able to become very powerful. Con Names: The Enemy of my Enemy, Money Pot, Mother's Love Jester Jester and Nott quickly took a liking to each other. Jester offered to help Nott steal things, and encouraged Nott to try to pickpocket her. Later, they teamed up while investigating the carnival. Yasha Nott commented on Yasha's size, possibly intimidated by it. Later, she gave her flowers in the hopes that the large woman would not "kill" her. Character Information Notable Items * Nott's Mask * Shortsword * Hand Crossbow * Platinum Flask * Brass Baby Bottle * Brass Door Knob * Small Vase * Plain Flask (reacquired) * Two Blouse Buttons * Ring of Water Walking Abilities Goblin Abilities * Darkvision * Fury of the Small * Nimble Escape Rogue Abilities * Cunning Action * Expertise (Sleight of Hand, Stealth) * Roguish Archetype: Arcane Trickster ** Mage Hand Legerdemain ** Spellcasting * Sneak Attack * Thieves' Cant Wizard Spells As a 4th-level Arcane Trickster, Nott knows three wizard cantrips and four 1st-level wizard spells. She can replace the spells she knows when she gains a level. Cantrips * Mage Hand * Message * Shocking Grasp 1st-level * Disguise Self * Silent Image * Tasha's Hideous Laughter Quotations *"I LOVE TRINKETS!" (a not-at-all ironic quote in-character as Nott) *"This is fine." (said while inside a burning building) *"I'll be part of this Fjord Expedition." (a pun on Fjord's name and a model of car by Ford Motor Company) *"Will this be a Fjord Expedition or a Fjord Escape?" *"I need him to protect me."(Nott under a charm talking about Caleb.) Trivia * Nott is the fourth player character to be a different gender from their player, and the first such character to be a regular party member in an ongoing campaign. * "Nott" is also the name of the Norse goddess of night and the grandmother of Thor. * Nott apparently earned her title ("Nott the Brave") when she charged towards the manticore in Hush. Sam referred to her actions as "Nott the Stupid". * Nott is a kleptomaniac. Her statement that she just loves "trinkets" is an inside joke about Trinket, Vex'ahlia's bear companion from The Campaign of Vox Machina, toward whom Sam Riegel and his previous character Scanlan Shorthalt were frequently disdainful. * Nott estimated her age between 6 and 9 years. By goblin standards, she said that this makes her "almost grown" and "of childbearing age". Since goblins reach maturity at age 8, this would indicate that Nott is around 9 years old. * Nott's age may also be a reference to the starting age of Scanlan, Sam Riegel's character in the previous campaign. * Nott only has four fingers on each hand. * Caleb and Nott's known cons currently include: The Money Pot, Rat Food, Prince and the Pauper, Spider Eyes, Mother's Love and Enemy of my Enemy. External Links References Art: Category:Main player characters Category:Mighty Nein